


Surprise

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Smut, aka strawberry is a kinky motherfucker, cross dressing, i guess, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace tries to surprise Steven by dressing... differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self indulgent oh my god... Strawberry is too kinky. This is really fucking kinky. And a bit ooc. A bit.

Wallace stared at his reflection in the mirror. A royal blue dress that came to his knees draped his body, his long hair pulled into a messy bun. He was gorgeous, and he knew it. So, why was he doubting that now? Well, yes, he was wanting to impress Steven. And he didn't know how he'd react to seeing his husband in... women's clothing. He was nervous that he'd find it obscure. Of course, he hadn't dressed like this ever before, but he was hoping it excited Steven. If it didn't, well, Wallace swore that he'd die from embarrassment.

He was left to his thoughts, being the only one home. Steven wasn't getting home until tonight. No, no. He couldn't do this. He was going to change back into his usual clothes... when his thoughts were interrupted suddenly. "Wallace! I'm back!" He heard Steven yell, with an audible shutting of the door behind him. He needed to change now. Right now. Steven didn't know what he was doing, he was in the hallway. He still had time... 

The door opened behind him. Steven stuttered, seeing Wallace like this. "Oh... Wallace, what are you doing...?" Steven's face was bright red, stumbling over his own feet. It certainly was quite a display before him.

Wallace mumbled his words for a moment, before finally finding the right words to say. "Nothing much. Though, I was hoping you'd be doing something." Smooth, Wallace. He couldn't believe he just said that. Did he really just say that? He was extremely flustered, you could tell. Even the tips of his ears were a shade of red.

He laughed, a grin on his face. "Oh my. Is that so?" Steven approached him, holding his hands and pulling him close. "I can do that." Steven snickered. "Or rather, do you." He ran his hands over the backs of Wallace's thighs. This dress was handy, it provided easy access to Wallace's bare skin.

"Steven, please..." Wallace's words were short and breathy. "Come on... I want to be with you..." He was practically begging Steven. Steven had been gone so long... Though, no, of course he wouldn't let himself do anything without Steven. As desperate as he was, when Steven was gone, he refused to do anything lewd. His longing had built up until today, and Steven was not helping. He just wanted to be fucked. Right this moment.

Steven chuckled Wallace's desperation. "Whatever you say, Wallace." He pulled Wallace close by his waist and kissed his neck. "Though, you're dressed like a girl. I'm assuming you want to be fucked like a girl, as well?" He pushed Wallace on his back onto the bed, slipping his jacket off and unbuttoning his own shirt. "You naughty boy..."

Wallace groaned. "Please, Steven. Come on already." He lifted up his dress, revealing a pair of white lace panties, a bulge clearly visible through the thin fabric. He had bought those just for this specific occasion.

"Oh? Wallace, you're so dirty. Panties? How cute." Steven laughed. After fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, he started to rub Wallace's erection. His hand was slick with pre-cum, making the panties somewhat translucent. Steven frowned. "Aw, seems that you got these wet. What a shame. I guess we'll just have to take them off, then." With a smirk, he slid them off Wallace's hips, swinging them on his finger and throwing them to the side. "Much better." Steven resumed his place on Wallace's cock and gave him a quick kiss.

 

A shiver ran through Wallace at the sudden breeze. He shortly continued whining, his hands struggling to unbuckle Steven's belt. "Steven Stone, I swear, if you do not fuck me in the next minute..."

"You'll what?" Steven giggled. "Who's on top of who? There isn't much you can do, dear." He kissed Wallace's nose, almost endearingly, a change from all the teasing he was doing to Wallace. "Don't worry. Soon, Wallace, soon... Pass me that bottle, would you?"

With a short nod, he handed him the bottle. "Steven, please. Hurry." Wallace begged.

"Of course. Though, really, there's no need to hurry. I'm not going anywhere... And neither are you." Steven poured the lube onto his fingers, sliding his middle finger in to the knuckle, quickly adding another digit and stretching them around inside. "Alright. I do believe that you're ready now. Are you okay?" Wallace gave a reassuring glance. "Okay..." Steven unbuckled his belt and kicked off his pants and boxers to the floor. "Tell me if I hurt you, alright?"

Wallace whined impatiently. "Yes, Steven, I know. It's not like we haven't done this a hundred times before."

Steven positioned Wallace's legs on his shoulders, slowly pushing in. Wallace was pushing back on him, wanting Steven's full length inside of him. Steven let out a laugh. "Impatient much, Wallace?" He unexpectedly slammed into him, right up to the base.

This left Wallace's head spinning. "Steven... Ah... Good..." He couldn't find much to say that would make sense.

"I know, I know." Steven said with a grin. He pulled out halfway and slammed into him again, falling into a steady rhythm, moaning as he did. One of his hands found its way under Wallace, groping and holding him, while the opposite hand hastily pumped Wallace's cock.

Wallace had turned into a mumbling, moaning mess. He could hardly make out any coherent words. Instead, he pulled Steven into a close embrace, kissing him passionately. His moans got louder, and he left scratches on Steven's back. He managed to warn Steven before climaxing, making a mess of both of their abdomens.

Steven followed soon after, pulling out and sloppily finishing himself off by hand. Warm cum spilling all over Wallace's chest. Wallace released his grip on him, his legs falling down around him. Steven lazily leaned on Wallace, kissing him softly. "Sorry, I got your dress all dirty."

A faint laugh came from Wallace. "It's alright. It's not like I was going to wear it again, I was just hoping to impress you."

Steven slowly got up, taking Wallace's dress off and wiping him down with a damp towel. "Oh really? That's sweet. I was certainly impressed. Maybe you should wear it again sometime." He picked up the scattered clothes and threw them into the hamper.

"Yea, maybe... Now that I know that you like it, I think I will." Wallace kissed Steven's cheek as he brought him a sweater and underwear, changing into the clothes and burrowing into the blankets on the bed. He watched Steven as he changed, before quickly turning around back into the covers, not wanting to let Steven know he was watching him. He pulled the blankets up for Steven so he could lay by him.

Steven yawned. "You know, Wallace, I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Wallace. He received a sleepy nod from Wallace, who was burying his face into Steven's chest. He ran his fingers through Wallace's hair as they both peacefully drifted off to sleep in the embrace.


End file.
